


Let Me Bite You

by nsam85



Series: Let Me [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, M/M, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Simon wants tomorrow afternoon off....he needs to convince Raphael to let him.





	Let Me Bite You

" _Maybe…if I…_ " I think.

"Have I not told you how to behave among regular people my dear Simon." Raphael says to me, the corners of his lips curling upward.

"Just…" I beg, panic setting in. "I wanna have one afternoon with some friends. I know you don't like that I'm a daywalker. Can't you remember what it felt like to be able to be outside and hang out with friends Raphael? You weren't old when you were bit...Didn't you have a girlfriend or…" I break off, not daring to finish the sentence.

"I…" he looks at me with an odd expression, as if contemplating how to respond.

"Look," I say, getting an idea and coming closer, "Just give me tomorrow afternoon," I'm right in front of him now.

Raphael doesn't speak. Doesn't move, just looks at me with what looks like...lust. Feeling brave, I close in and press our lips together. His are cold, and yet not freezing. Something inside me churns, and I suddenly feel aroused. I've never really done more than jerk off with friends while looking at skin mags. But I want more than that with Raphael. The corner of his lips twitch, as if he's holding back a smile. I push my tongue forward, licking his lips briefly. They part and I continue. I hiss and taste blood as my tongue pressing upwards, right into Raphael's fangs. Almost immediately it heals, and I'm feeling more turned on than ever.

I pull away briefly, staring into his eyes, "Let me bite you." I whisper, reaching out below and press at his crotch.

"Where do you wanna bite me Simon?' Raphael smirks, thrusting slightly into my hand.

"Anywhere you want me to." I gasp, feeling how big he is.

"On your knees." He demands, taking a step back.

I drop and reach up toward the zipper of his slacks. Looking down at me, he slaps my hands away. His lips part with a smile, his fangs look larger from this angle. Almost lazily, he unzips his own slacks, then unbuttons them. With a flourish, he pushes them down. They halt around his knees, followed by a pair of black briefs. I stare at Raphael's, uncut dick. it looks amazing, and all I want to do is bite it. Absentmindedly, I lift my tongue and run it under both of my own fangs. A smell of cherry wine and cinnamon hits my nostrils.

"Bite me then." He hisses, gripping his cock and pushing it down until it's horizontal.

I don't hesitate at all. I lean in and take the entire head into my mouth. Unlike the other parts of his body, Raphael's' dick is warm, and as I push the foreskin lower, it feels like velvet on my tongue. Then I pause and try to remember a story I heard once. Smirking a bit, I tilt my head to the side and bite down gently on his foreskin. Above, Raphael's' eyes seem to glow as I bite more, breaking the soft skin. Suddenly Raphael throws his head back and growls in a deep guttural tone to the high ceiling.

"Yes." He croaks, his head dropping down to stare at me again.

I taste hot salty blood enter my mouth. I'm so turned on I reach down and unzip my own jeans. Pulling my cut six and a half incher out through the opening of my boxers, I pump it quickly. Looking down at me, Raphael smiles and cocks his head to the side. It's clear he finds it amusing how I jerk off while pleasuring him. Already, Raphael's' foreskin has healed. Feeling disappointed, I slurp my tongue around the head, and underneath the foreskin. Lifting my hand, I take hold of the shaft and pump it quickly.

"That's good Simon." He praises, his voice soft and silky.

Not acknowledging his complement, I continue my sucking. My eyes start to study the rest of the view in front of me. Raphael has a thick black pubic bush. It looks as if it's never been trimmed. I inhale deeply, loving the intoxicating scent of nut sweat. Hanging under, Raphael's nuts are also large and sag low. I wonder what it would be like if I bit into one of them. Pulling back, I lean down and lick the fury sac. As I began to open my mouth to bite, I'm suddenly slapped hard across the face. In shock, I fall back onto my ass and look up at him with astonishment.

"Never," he warns, his voice low and deadly serious. "Bite someone's nuts. That is something that will never feel good even under the influence of our venom intoxication." He then smiles and drops to his haunches.

"I'm sorry." I mumble, worried he'll slap me again.

"Let's see what you've got Simon." Raphael coos, reaching out and actually gripping my cock.

"Oh…" I gasp, thrusting into his grip.

"Not bad Simon." He smiles, giving me a couple more quick pumps, "I forget how Americans' feel about circumcision." He runs his thick thumb in circles around the head of my dick.

"It's, "I begin, but can't think clearly as he gives me a harder squeeze, "it's more to do with me being Jewish."

"Ah." He chuckles, then dips down and wraps his lips around me.

I moan loudly. I can't help it. It feels so fucking good. His tongue presses deep into my piss slit. Thrusting into his mouth, I feel I could explode at any moment. I let out a cry as one of his fangs pierces into my shaft. There's a rush of pain and pleasure that my brain can't quite work out. Glancing down, I watch his head of black hair bobbing in my lap. I can't believe he's sucking me off. He pulls back and looks up at me.

"Stand up. Turn around." He orders in a way I can't refuse.

I stand and turn around, knowing what he's going to do. A warm hand gently rubs my ass cheeks while another slides up and around. I grunt as I feel his hand wrap around my dick. The hand that's rubbing my ass halts and I feel fingers grip the waistline of my boxers. Shaking, I shiver a bit as a cool breeze washes over my exposed ass. Something hot and wet starts at my tailbone and slides down into my crack before coming to a halt at my hole. Raphael's' tongue pushes into my virgin ass. I've never felt anything like it. I let out probably the loudest moan I have ever produced in my life.

"Good boy Simon." Says Raphael, warm breath peppering my skin.

"That feels good." I say stupidly. " _of course if feels good idiot"_ I think to myself.

"Hold on." He says from behind, as he rises to his feet.

One of his large hands slide over my rump and around my waist and onto my belly. It slides lower and grips my stiff cock. I thrust into his tight grip as I feel something large slap against my right ass cheek. Hot breath presses against the back of my neck as I feel Raphael's' cock pressing at my rim. Frozen, my heart beat begins to work overtime as I feel pressure building from both sides. Raphael bites me hard on the shoulder, and I let out a moan of pleasure. At the same time, he thrusts inside me.

"Holy Shit!" I roar, sure my ass has split in two.

"Shut up. You want tomorrow free, you take my cock." He growls with a hard thrust.

"It's so big." I choke, then let out a laugh, then a cry as another hard thrust slams into me.

"What's so funny Simon?" he slams into me harder.

"It's so big, "I repeat, laughing, "sounds like something you'd hear in a porno."

There's a slight pause from behind. I'm sure I hear a soft chuckle. Surprised, I begin to turn around to see the expression on Raphael's' face when slams a spot that feels like a shot of electricity. With every savage thrust Raphael continues to hit that magic spot. I've only fingered myself while jerking off a few times so I know it's my prostate. But it's never felt as good as this. His hand is still wrapped around my own dick below. Dropping my head, I watch as he pumps my length in time with his thrusts. Suddenly I feel his fangs sink into neck at the same time as he hits that spot.

"Fuck!" I yell, my vision going black, then white as ropes of cum erupt from my dick.

Heat enters my ass and I know he's cumming. It feels good. Really good. Raphael slows and finally stops altogether. Amazed at the feeling of cum in my ass, I look at him with surprise. He's actually smiling back at me, a couple of beads of sweat making their way down his right temple. Raphael raises his left hand and looks at all my cum coating it. Winking, he lifts it and begins to suck off every drop.


End file.
